Union of Communist Republics
* The International * Libertarian Socialist Federation * Jamahiriya * Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism * First Earth Battalion |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://cnucr.boardforum.ca/forum.htm |joinurl = http://cnucr.boardforum.ca/membership-applications-f1/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ |ircchannel = #CN-UCR |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = July 28, 2011 |totalnations = 48 |totalstrength = 811,325 |avgstrength = 16,903 |totalnukes = 162 |score = 3.62 }} The Union of Communist Republics (UCR) is an alliance built upon the principals of communism in it's various forms and the peaceful spread of communism and socialism throughout all of cybernations. The Union of Communist Republics also advocates freedom from oppression of those alliances and nations whom only seek to exploit their members and enact repression. Along with these core principles, the UCR also selflessly dedicates it's economic and military resources to the defense of unaligned communist nations from tech raiders, and other imperialist entities. The UCR is currently the only remaining member of the Warsaw Pact, following the disbanding of SWF and Soviet Union. History Not much is known of it's history other than that the alliance has suffered from internal matters throughout the later half of 2009. In regards to allies, the UCR is known to have strong ties with the Soviet Union. The ICB-UCR War garnered much interest in the UCR and her politics given the unfair circumstances surrounding the event. During the war, the UCR received strong support from the Soviet Union. After the war ended, the alliance founder Nikita Gregarin returned and staged a coup d'état to over throw the leadership at the time. These events almost threw the alliance into a total civil war. After the posting of a strongly-worded statement by Comrade Tillistan, supported by the general membership, declaring that any civil military action would be met with a unified military response from the general membership, it was concluded that no civil war would transpire. After realizing that no solution would result from rallying allies to war, both sides of the coup held a "democratic style" election to choose who would resume the role of premier. During these elections, it was announced that Nikita Gregarin was elected by majority to resume the role of Premier of the Union of Communist Republics. However, towards the end of January 2010, a failed coup took place to attempt to overthrow Nikita Gregarin from office. Despite the coup's failure, an alliance vote of no confidence was held and the Premier and Party Chairman were voted out of power. Nikita Gregarin, the Premier of the UCR, left the alliance following this, while the Party Chairman, Slonq, remained. Elections were held and RA2Leader became the new Premier. Since then the alliance has become more organized and powerful thanks to new economical and military programs. Constitution Article I: Membership Article I, Section I: Applications To Join the Union of Communist Republics an applicant must: *Register on UCR's offsite forum *Change their in-game Alliance Affiliation to “Union of Communist Republics” *Change their team color to Red (unless exempted by the Premier) *Fill out the requested application forum(s) on the UCR forums *Not be on any alliance's target list(s) *Not be in the state of war with any nation All applications to the UCR will be handled by the Premier (or their designee) who may accept, reject, or refer any applications to the CPUCR for consideration. Article I, Section II: Komsomol After an applicant's application is approved, he or she will be at the rank of "Komsomol". Approximately, 5 days after joining, a test will be issued to the nation by the People's Commissar for Education. The test consists of 10 questions to measure your knowledge of CN basics. Getting a 70% or higher is required for promotion to full member. Article I, Section III: Expulsion Any member may be expelled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction by the CPUCR, for reasons including, but not limited to: *Declarations of war on an UCR member or ally *Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation *Membership in another alliance *Forwarding information to other alliances *Disobeying the lawful order of a superior, or the Court *Desertion in war *Actions unbecoming of an UCR member Members of the government, at any level, who are before the CPUCR on threat of expulsion shall have their governmental duties, privileges, and powers suspended during the proceedings. Article II: Government Article I, Section I: Premier The Premier is in charge of the running of the UCR. He is to ensure the smooth running of the alliance and generally decides the policy that the UCR follows. The Premier has the power to appoint government members and rules the alliance. Article II, Section II: Party Chairman The CPUCR Chairman is appointed by the Premier and is confirmed by a vote of the CPUCR. He is the second-in-command of the alliance, is in control when the premier is gone, and is the head of the CPUCR. Article II, Section III: Communist Party of the Union of Communist Republics The CPUCR, or Communist Party of the Union Communist Republics, is the main government body of the UCR. It has the task of voting on legislation for the alliance. The CPUCR has the task of enforcing the rules of the alliance and votes on punitive actions for both nations inside and outside of the alliance. Members of the CPUCR are also expected to help with the government of the alliance, although it is not a requirement to run for the position of CPUCR. Article II, Section IV: Commissars Commissar of Defense This position has the task of controlling the military of the UCR and ensuring that the UCR is safe from attack and that all hostile nations are disposed of quickly and efficiently. Commissar of Finance This position is in charge of promoting the growth of the UCR and handles the dispatching of aid throughout the alliance. The Commissar of Finance handles tech deals, aid programs, and aid requests. Commissar of Foreign Affairs This position is in charge of negotiating and improving relations with other alliances as well as representing the UCR. Commissar of Internal Affairs This position is in charge of the everyday events of the alliance. The Commissar of Internal Affairs also oversees the other departments and their duties, the recruitment and admissions process, and the education of new members. Article II, Section V: Vote of No Confidence Vote of No Confidence is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position. A motion for a Vote of No Confidence must be submitted to the CPUCR along with the names of at least five supporters. All Votes of No Confidence shall be 72 hours in length. Any government member can be removed by a simple majority vote, with all members of the UCR having the ability to vote. The governmental duties, privileges, and powers of a government member subject to a Vote of No Confidence shall be suspended until the conclusion of a vote of No Confidence. Article III: Military and War Article III, Section I: General Military Code A. No member of the Union of Communist Republics shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. B. Members are obligated to follow military orders issued by the Premier, the People's Commissar of Defense or military staff. C. Resignation or Surrender in war by individual members without authorization shall be considered desertion and will be punished as such. D. Tech Raiding is not allowed under any circumstances E. Any aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the Premier or People's Commissar of Defense. F. Nuclear weapons shall not be used unless authorized by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. G. In accordance with the Tillistan Initiative, all nations over 2000 nation strength need to have a warchest. The amount of the warchest should be a minimum of 18 days of tax collection at 28% income tax rate. Nations under 2000 strength are strongly encouraged to have a warchest, but are not required to. In addition to having a warchest, nations will be required to report their warchest when asked by the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense or People's Commissar for Finance. Article III, Section II: Alliance Warfare A. The UCR will not commit unprovoked acts of aggression and shall only commit to war in response to acts of aggression, real or threatened, against the UCR, or her allies. B. In the event of such acts of violence, the Premier, or in his absence, the People's Commissar of Defense, shall move for a declaration of war by presenting all necessary reasoning and recorded events to the CPUCR for review. Upon appropriate review, the CPUCR shall have 24 hours to vote and determine whether or not a declaration of war is appropriate. A declaration of war will be presented if the vote receives a simple majority in favor. C. The CPUCR will declare peace via a similar 24 hour vote after reviewing the peace terms. If White Peace is given the Premier has the power to accept it without a CPUCR vote. D. During times of open war the Premier, People's Commissar of Defense, or any other military staff members may designate target(s) free to attack for any period of time. Article III, Section III: Martial Law The Premier is given unrestricted control of the alliance; with the only exception being the constitution cannot be changed or thrown out, only suspended. Martial Law can be declared in situations where the ability to maintain order and security, and provide essential services is compromised. Approval of martial law by the CPUCR requires a simple majority vote otherwise the Premier may decree Martial Law for up to one week. The Premier needs no approval to end Martial Law. Martial Law will be reviewed every two months (if it does extend beyond two months) by the CPUCR, who will then give vote to extend martial law, or discontinue it. Article III, Section IV: Desertion A. In times of alliance war a members are not allowed to leave the UCR without prior approval from the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense B. Surrendering one's nation or keeping one's nation in peace mode are only allowed if it has been approved by the Premier or the People's Commissar of Defense. C. Government members may not leave the UCR after all nations are ordered to switch to DEFCON 1 and/or a declaration of war has been issued. D. Without approval the above actions are considered Desertion. E. Punishment for desertion and other crimes against the UCR during an alliance war by regular as well as government members will be decided upon in accordance with Article IV of this Constitution. Article III, Section IV: Trial and Punishment A. The CPUCR, being the judicial body in the alliance, shall have the power to discipline members of the Union of Communist Republics for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. The CPUCR shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. B. The President of the CPUCR shall present the case to the members or in his absence the Premier shall do so. In the presentation to the CPUCR, both side of the issue must be presented as fairly as possible. After the presentation anyone can present evidence to the court that is related to the trial at hand. During this time the CPUCR discusses the case and the evidence presented. After 72 hours of Discussion the CPUCR has an additional 72 hours to vote on the case with a simple majority vote being required to determine whether the person on trial is guilty or not guilty along with the punishment that is appropriate for his actions. C. Member nations have the right of appeal should they be tried and convicted by the CPUCR by uninterested members of another alliance should they not be convicted by at least 75% of the CPUCR. Member nations also have the right of appeal should new evidence come to light that can prove their innocence; evidence presented in the original trial will be reviewed in the appeal. Article IV: Law and Order Article IV, Section I: Basic Membership Rights A. Member nations may govern their nations as they please, however they must come to the aid of a fellow member nation under attack, the nations must uphold the core values of communism or socialism, and the nations must exist on the red sphere unless they have an exemption. B. All member nations of the UCR have a right to a fair trial by the CPUCR if they commit a crime against the alliance. C. Member nations of the Union of Communist Republics are not to be discriminated against regardless of age, sex, physical or emotional disability, height, weight, sexual orientation or race. D. Member nations of the UCR have the right to free and open discussion, protest, and petition as long as it conforms to forum rules and does not contain derogatory or otherwise offensive or violence orientated material. E. Member nations have the right to resign after a notice of resignation is given to the CPUCR 24 hours before actually departing from the alliance. In which case, the said nation must remove their Union of Communist Republics alliance tags within 24 hours, or equivalent to server update to protect the alliance and its members. Failure to do so may result in military repercussions. Article IV, Section II: Amendments and Disbandment A. Any member of the Union of Communist Republics may propose amendments to the Charter. A majority vote of the member nations is required to ratify amendments to the charter. B. To disband the Union of Communist Republics, a majority vote of the member nations is required. Leftist Leftist Category:Leftism